zatannafandomcom-20200214-history
Zatanna (Serinda Swan)
Actress Serinda Swan was cast as Zatanna for the live-action Smallville television series, and first appeared in the Season Eight episode entitled Hex. She was introduced as the beautiful and talented daughter of the late John Zatara, who was considered the world's greatest magician. She decided to grant Chloe Sullivan's birthday wish following a stretch of hard times for Chloe, from Brainiac tampering with her mind to Doomsday crashing her wedding day. History Chloe's wish was to look like Lois Lane, and Zatanna made it come true. Later Clark Kent was also given a chance to wish, and she granted his wish of being a normal human without powers. Zatanna explained to both of them that her wishes would only last until they are no longer wanted. Eventually, both Chloe and Clark realized that what they had wished for was not what they truly wanted, and they both returned to normal. Ultimately, Zatanna's goal was to resurrect her father by means of his spell book, which was now owned by Green Arrow. In the end she chose to not do so after she discovered that her father's resurrection would come at the price of Chloe's life, something her father wouldn't have wanted. At the end of the episode, she told Green Arrow to call her if any mystical villains came to Metropolis. Zatanna returned in the Season Nine episode Warrior, becoming more of a seductive enchantress in this appearance. She visited the Metropolis Wonder Con, searching for a comic book that her father had once hexed. Zatanna had learned that when her father was younger he had gone on a hexing spree, and she made it her mission to clean up his mess. Unfortunately, before she could locate the comic, a young boy named Alec Abrams read it and its hex power caused him to transform into a superhero named "Stephen Swift." He then made off with the comic, making Zatanna's task far more difficult. Zatanna approached Clark Kent for help, with her stunning looks and seductive manner causing Clark's love interest Lois Lane to storm off in a jealous rage. Lois's jealousy turned out to be well-founded. While searching for the comic book together, Zatanna decided to give Clark a taste of true fantasy and seduced him with two spells. The first was "doom eht tes!" ("Set the mood!") which lit their room full of romantic candles, and the second was "wolf eht htiw og!" ("Go with the flow!") making Clark passionately embrace and kiss her. He eventually regained control of himself and pulled away. Zatanna was disappointed at the rejection, remarking how she had finally found someone with a mouth more magical than her own. She and Clark resumed their search for the hexed comic book and eventually located it. However, this caused its victim, the boy-turned-superhero, to transform into a supervillain called "Devilicus," who promptly went on a rampage. Devilicus took Chloe Sullivan hostage with the intention of throwing her from a rooftop. As Clark raced to stop him and rescue Chloe, Zatanna said a 'reverse' spell to transform Devilicus back into the innocent boy he once was: "Detaeper eb ton llahs rehtaf eht fo nis ... dnuof niaga ecno s'eh, tsol ecneconnl!" ("Sins of the father shall not be repeated...Innocence lost, he's once again found!"). The spell caused Devilicus to revert back into Alec Abrams, and Clark managed to save Chloe. At the end of the episode, Zatanna made sure that Alec was okay and that he wouldn't be charged for the crimes he committed while he was Devilicus. Zatanna then suggested to Clark that they explore a romance together, but Clark disappointed her once again by saying that he'd have to find his fantasy elsewhere. In Smallville, Zatanna's powers were similar to those of her animated counterpart in Justice League Unlimited, though she did say her spells both forward and backward. At one point, when Green Arrow threatened to destroy her father's spell book, she cast the spell "leets yb dnuob," which caused him to be bound with steel chains. She did not say anything when granting wishes (her eyes simply flashed blue around her irises), nor when she vanished into thin air (assumed teleportation), or when she telekinetically took her father's spell book from Green Arrow's hands. Zatanna was also seen in the episode, Icarus where she joined with the other members of the Justice League to honor the death of Hawkman. Later in the episode, Fortune, Zatanna sends a magic champagne to celebrate Lois and Clark's bachelor and bachelorette party. However, the champagne affected the party-goers and land them into lots of trouble. It affected Clark's powers and it appeared that Clark accidentally married Chloe Sullivan. The trouble also led to Lois who lost her engagement ring due to her loss of the Black Jack game. Emil Hamilton was acting as Elvis Presley and got involved in stealing the money which Amos Fortune was trying to steal for himself. Zatanna did make a small appearance when Clark entered the stage where Hamilton was singing. However, Clark couldn't recognize her and Zatanna left. See Also *Zatanna *Zatanna (DC Animated Universe) *Zatanna (Young Justice) Category:Smallville Characters